Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu
|height = 157 cm (5' 2") - (JP) 155 cm (5' 1") - (EN) |weight = 43 kg (94 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 73 cm |bmi = 17.4 |blood_type = AB |likes = /Fried dough cookies |dislikes = Milk |family = Natsumi Kuzuryu (Younger Sister; deceased) Unnamed Parents Unnamed Uncle (Deceased) |participated= • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |fate= • Brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by the Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in the Neo World Program • Survives the Killing School Trip and resides in Jabberwock Island |status= Alive |counterpart= Illusory Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu |affiliation = • Kuzuryu Clan • Class 77-B • Future Foundation's 14th Division |previous_affiliation = • Suzuran High School List of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Ultimate Despair |game debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair #01 |manga debut = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō |novel debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |game portrayal= Daisuke Kishio Derek Stephen Prince Steven Prince on Facebook |anime portrayal= Daisuke Kishio Aaron Dismuke |stage portrayal= Taizo Shiina (2015) Ryujiro Izaki (2015) Keisuke Ueda (2017)}}Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu '(九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Fuyuhiko bears the title of the 'Ultimate Yakuza (超高校級の「極道」''chō kōkō kyū no “gokudō.”'' lit. Super High School Level Gangster). Fuyuhiko appears in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student from Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Fuyuhiko succumbed to despair along with his classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. In Danganronpa 2, Fuyuhiko lost his right eye after Peko Pekoyama, his hitwoman, accidentally slashed him during her execution in Chapter 2. Fuyuhiko is one of the survivors who managed to escape to the real world and decided to reside in Jabberwock Island. Fuyuhiko returns as an illusion in the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. At the end of Danganronpa 3, the fallen victims of the Killing School Trip awaken and set off with Fuyuhiko and the other survivors to stop Ryota Mitarai from using his hope brainwashing video. Fuyuhiko and his classmates decided to atone for their sins as the former Ultimate Despairs. Appearance Fuyuhiko is a young man in his early twenties, around 22 at youngest. His virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as his 17 year old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Side: Future #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that he is in his early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. He is a slim man known for having a refined face, sometimes coming off as a “baby face”. Because of his rather fairly shorter build, Fuyuhiko generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is, in fact, a tough gangster. He has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional yakuza fashion: well-tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is brown-black with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears black dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. He later wears a black eyepatch with a white, round dragon pattern. As the Ultimate Despair, he wears a black fedora, suit and a jacket, as well as a long scarf hanging loose and untied on his shoulders. His right eye was implied to have been replaced by Junko's eye, and as such he wears an eyepatch with a golden dragon pattern. During Side: Hope, Fuyuhiko has ditched his eyepatch and a vertical scar is seen where his eye used to be. In Side: Despair, Fuyuhiko wears Hope's Peak uniform. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Fullbody Sprite (1).png|Fuyuhiko's full appearance. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (Eyepatch) Fullbody Sprite (1).png|Fuyhiko's full appearance (with eyepatch). Fuyuhiko's DR3 design.png|Fuyuhiko's Hope's Peak Academy uniform. Personality Fuyuhiko is initially incredibly stand-offish and rude to the other students on the island. He claims he's not going to play at being friends with anyone, and when he is questioned about this in Chapter 1, he states clearly that he would not hesitate to kill anyone of the others. He makes frequent references to his yakuza background and seems adamant at presenting this sort of "lone wolf" attitude. Fuyuhiko doesn't simply want to make friends but considers it not worth his time and beneath him. Despite this, as early as chapter 1, he shows signs of this perhaps not being all true, with him "happening to walk by" the lodge where the other students were having a party, despite claiming that he had no interest in going. When Fuyuhiko does interact with the others (by choice or otherwise), his attitude is combative and irritable. He's easily angered, often threatening and/or insulting other people when they disagree with or complain about his actions. He frequently uses the word boke (a particularly pejorative way of calling someone an idiot, often translated as dumbass/shithead/retard.), and will punctuate his statements in an argument with it. He avoids any proper relationships and he's used to being treated with caution by everyone. After deciding to change in Chapter 3, because of Peko's sacrifice and him realizing his own mistakes, Fuyuhiko became more sociable and avoided bad-mouthing people to the best of his abilities. He even seems to become one of the group's most loyal and steadfast members, though still short-tempered and impulsive. He tries to help others and is shown to openly care about them, even Nagito Komaeda when he was about to die from Despair Disease. Peko's sacrifice is obviously a touchy subject for him. In his free-time events, Fuyuhiko is revealed to have self-esteem issues concerning his status as the Ultimate Yakuza and the clan's heir. He does not believe he deserves the title, though he grows out of this with Hajime's company. He states that he wants to be strong on his own, and not to simply rely on his family's power to get ahead in life. His goal is to be strong enough to lead his family, rather than to be strong because he leads his family. Because of his insecurities, he is also particularly sensitive about his appearance, as people would expect a big, muscular man to lead a yakuza family, and Fuyuhiko's appearance is the opposite of that. It is suggested that it would not be out of the question for him to react violently if someone were to use the word "baby face" in reference to him. It's also revealed that Fuyuhiko enjoys eating sweets, such as fried dough cookies, which he considers unmanly and shameful and thus tries to keep it a secret. He is also ashamed because he doesn't have any tattoos like "real yakuza" do. Fuyuhiko takes duty very seriously, and if there's someone who he can trust, he will open his heart and cooperate with them. Despite being a yakuza, deep down he has a somewhat pure heart and he's very strict to the rules. He is the type who takes honor and moral codes seriously. For instance, he is strictly against underage drinking, underage driving and underage sex. In Danganronpa 3, it as revealed that he is one of the few students that attended the class regularly, even though he didn't have to. He also desperately tried to stop Kazuichi Soda from molesting Sonia Nevermind when they were under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Talent Ultimate Yakuza Fuyuhiko was born as the heir of Kuzuryu Clan and therefore, scouted by the Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Yakuza. However, he believes that his talent is nothing more than just bragging rights. He says that he only has yakuza blood but has no quality as a yakuza at all. Fuyuhiko thinks that his last name is a heavy burden for him. As long as he holds his last name, he will always be dealing with violence and death until he gets used to seeing people's deaths every single day. People who look at him will stay cautious, not wanting to be involved with the Kuzuryu Family. He often sees his parents fight, almost like they were killing each other and nearly got killed in the aftermath of their fights. Fuyuhiko states that he never deserved to become the Ultimate Yakuza, as he says that the one who deserve to be called with that talent is none other than his little sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu. However, what make Fuyuhiko earn his title as the Ultimate Yakuza are his pride and strong willpower. He shows his apologies to Hiyoko by slitting his own stomach so that he could prove to her that he is very guilty of Peko and Mahiru's death. After he lost one of his two most important woman, he tries to redeem himself and try to be more responsible and friendly towards others. When Hiyoko sees his sudden change and mocks him, Fuyuhiko doesn't accept that as an insult and in turn, listens to her words so that he could change for the better. Unlike the other yakuza, Fuyuhiko has a liking towards eating sweets such as fried dough cookies, which he states that it was embarrassing for a yakuza like him. He also doesn't tattoo his body and hates people who disobey rules that applied on their environment. At the end of his Free Time Events, Fuyuhiko believed that he will change after he survived and escaped from the Mutual Killing. History Prior to The Tragedy Fuyuhiko is the heir to the Kuzuryu yakuza clan. However, the clan believed he had no qualities of the yakuza and did not deserve the title. His younger sister, Natsumi, was considered by many to be much more worthy of the role. The Clan even believed she was the reincarnation of her deceased uncle who was known as the strongest Kuzuryu in history. She was given the chance to take her brother's place, but she declined due to caring about her brother. She didn't wish to lead the Clan, believing she was so amazing because she was Fuyuhiko's sister. Along with having a good relationship with his sister, Fuyuhiko was also very close with Peko, albeit due to different reasons. Peko, abandoned as a baby, was raised together with him since birth and served as his personal assassin. Peko was always there by Fuyuhiko's side when he needed her. When Fuyuhiko's parents had their constant fights and few times nearly killed their son in the aftermath of their fights, Peko protected him. When Fuyuhiko and Peko went to the zoo at one point when they were kids, he challenged the king of the monkeys to a fight, and Peko had no choice but to join in the fray to protect him. She thought that Fuyuhiko had a handsome smile at that time. Fuyuhiko was also once kidnapped as a child along with Peko. They both succeeded in fleeing, but ended up getting lost in a mountain. Peko desperately tried to cheer up Fuyuhiko, but she ended making him cry because he could sense Peko's fear and anxiety, and because she was unfamiliar with smiling and showing similar warm emotions. However, they were finally saved because of Peko's ability as a swordswoman. Since Fuyuhiko was in 2nd grade he no longer cried over anything, including losing a fight. Fuyuhiko grew to dislike his reliance on Peko, as he was already considered weak among the yakuza and he hated it when Peko was treated as a mere tool. Furthermore, both Fuyuhiko and Peko appeared to have romantic feelings for each other, but neither confessed as their relationship was obviously complicated. As a teen, Fuyuhiko attended Suzuran High School before enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Yakuza, in Class 77-B. Because he disliked crowding and being too familiar, he kept a bit of distance between himself and his classmates. Peko enrolled in the school with him, as the Ultimate Swordswoman, though they agreed they would act just like ordinary classmates. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Fuyuhiko was potentially involved in a series of murders. His little sister was killed by a fellow student named Sato, who covered it up along with Mahiru Koizumi, blaming it on a serial pervert. As an act of revenge, Fuyuhiko killed Sato in the same way that she killed his Natsumi, hitting her head with a baseball bat, killing her instantaneously. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Fuyuhiko returns in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair, where its story focuses on the story of the Remnants of Despair during The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Despite the school stating that attending class was not mandatory, Fuyuhiko attended class along with Mahiru, Hiyoko Saionji, Sonia, and Mikan Tsumiki. He was angered by the fact that his supposed homeroom teacher, Koichi Kizakura, was once again boozed away and abandoned the class after a new assistant homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome entered the class. When Chisa told everyone to go out with her to search for their other classmates, Fuyuhiko refused to and was then threatened by Chisa, stating that she was willing to go to great lengths of teaching, making him impressed by her resolve. Throughout the day, Fuyuhiko and the others managed to retrieve almost all of the students of Class 77-B. He returned to the class and was asked by Chisa to clean the classroom with the others as she left to retrieve two remaining students. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that Fuyuhiko and the others had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up the fact they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Fuyuhiko and his classmates took cover on the other side of the classroom during Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's deadly training session. Fuyuhiko prevented Peko from getting involved in the fight. Later after they repaired the classroom, Fuyuhiko and the others played games that Chiaki Nanami brought. He, Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, and Teruteru Hanamura played a monopoly-like game. He was impressed by Nagito's luck that managed to save him from defeat and won the game in an instant. During the break time, Fuyuhiko and his classmates ate nikujaga that Hiyoko and Teruteru cooked. Unfortunately, Fuyuhiko and the others were greatly affected by the aphrodisiacs that Hiyoko secretly added during the cooking process. Despite that, Fuyuhiko desperately tried to prevent Kazuichi from molesting the defenseless Sonia. The next day after he and the others recovered, Chisa gathered them in their class and announced that she elected Chiaki as their class representative. Fuyuhiko said that he had no problem with his teacher's decision. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At beginning of the episode, Fuyuhiko and his classmates walked past Hajime Hinata heading toward the Main Course building. Fuyuhiko and Peko talked in an alley, near the school, to avoid being discovered by their classmates. He informed Peko that his younger sister, Natsumi, entered the Reserve Course department after she asked their dad for it so she could follow him to Hope's Peak Academy. He prevented Peko from checking on her, despite the fact that he had always known that his sister had a bad attitude towards everyone. When Ibuki Mioda spotted them, Fuyuhiko quickly left the scene, acting like nothing had happened between him and Peko. Several days later, Fuyuhiko heard the news of his sister's murder and went to a morgue in a hospital to check his late sister's body. Fuyuhiko looks at her body, half sad and angry. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Fuyuhiko couldn't concentrate in class because of his little sister's death, and he thus didn't listen to Chisa's announcement about the upcoming annual practical exam. Fuyuhiko and the others had already heard the news about Chisa's transfer to the Reserve Course and the bombing incident in the gym involving one of his classmates, Nagito. Fuyuhiko was moved by Chisa's speech to keep moving forward together as a class. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Fuyuhiko attended Chisa's welcome back party with his classmates. At first, he didn't want to go until he saw how hard Chiaki worked to organize the party. When Kazuichi and Teruteru informed that to Chisa, he blushed fiercefully and refused to admit it. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Fuyuhiko was packing his stuff with Peko's help. He said that Peko has been helping him with his stuff but hasn't taken care of her stuff yet. Fuyuhiko picked up Peko's stuff and Peko told him he mustn't, but Fuyuhiko simply brushed her objection off. Ibuki saw this exchange and questioned when they got so close. Mikan thought it was nice that Fuyuhiko and Peko have gotten close. Fuyuhiko stammered, saying that it's just a coincidence. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Peko and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over a bear in the class. Whe the class observes Mikan and Ryota are missing from class, Fuyuhiko comments that they have gotten closer lately. Later, when the Reserve Course riots outside of Hope's Peak, everyone watches in fear and apprehension while Fuyuhiko and Peko calmly wait at the back of the class. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Fuyuhiko responded with disdain to Peko's comment about the Reserve Course riot being a parade, and said he didn't like it. When the class wondered why Mikan hasn't come to class, Fuyuhiko said he had a contact go to her house, and look for her, but she wasn't there. Nagito returned after his suspension and told the class he saw Mikan in the west district. Fuyuhiko and the others went out to search for Mikan. He paired up with Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji. Hiyoko called out one of usual insults to Mikan, and Fuyuhiko said she wouldn't respond to that even if she heard it. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Fuyuhiko and the rest of the class reconvene at the school classroom as they are unable to find Mikan, assuming what Nagito told them was false information. Chiaki reaches the classroom with an unconscious Nagito, explaining to them that Chisa is in danger, Fuyuhiko becomes worried by this but agrees to help. Mikan later reappears, with an injured Peko in her arms, Fuyuhiko immediately runs to her aid and holds her in his own arms, Peko commanding her 'young master' to run although he refuses this. Despite Peko's protest, Fuyuhiko seeks to avenge the suffering Mukuro has caused her. Nagito convincingly makes clear that it will be dangerous and there is a possibility of them dying, although Fuyuhiko wishes to go despite the danger. Nagito explains that he was simply testing how strong hope was as a stepping stone, Fuyuhiko becomes angered at him being so indirect. The Ultimate Imposter reveals his true identity, to Fuyuhiko's shock along with the rest of the class although they come to accept it quickly. After leaving the Main Course building, the Reserve Course students seeks to take them on in battle to open placements on the Main Course, Fuyuhiko and the class go on ahead, leaving Nekomaru and Gundham to fend them off. Fuyuhiko and the rest of the class, excluding Nekomaru and Gundham, begin their approach to Junko's lair by following the descending stairway. Episode 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope Fuyuhiko and the others continue their approach from the descent of the stairway to the long, lit corridor, in their attempt to find and rescue Chisa. Mikan is finally able to catch up with the class, Fuyuhiko immediately inquiring as to where Chiaki is, Mikan explains that she has twisted her ankle and is resting in one of the nearby rooms. In the middle of their search for Chisa, they find Nekomaru and Gundham, and the two rejoin the group, pleasing Fuyuhiko. Later on, they reach a large red door. Mikan presses a button to open the door, Fuyuhiko and the class follow her insides and find themselves in a room, mirroring that of a trial room. The monitors on the walls of the room switch on, and reveal Junko on the screen. After a bit of exposition, Junko starts Chiaki Nanami's Punishment while the rest of the class is forced to watch it. Everyone tries desperately to take their eyes off the screen, but is unable to. Once Chiaki reaches the "goal" in her execution, she opens the door. She sees Fuyuhiko, the rest of the class, and Chisa on the other side. Once she reaches for Chisa's hand, spikes appear from under the ground and stab Chiaki everywhere on her body. The class, besides Nagito and Mikan, is devastated by this, and is brainwashed into despair. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Fuyuhiko and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Fuyuhiko and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa started to cry. The patterned swirls return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Fuyuhiko expressed he and Peko will "lead their people down the right path". After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activated a bomb that fakes the death of the Class 77-B. Fuyuhiko and her class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak Academy's destruction. Chisa's narration later reveals Fuyuhiko and Peko helping the world fall into despair by killing everyone in the Japanese Diet, as they are seen standing back to back surrounded by dead bodies. During The Tragedy Fuyuhiko became a part of the Ultimate Despair group that was founded by Junko. The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. For example, he and Peko entered the Japanese Diet to slaughtered all those within. After Junko was executed, Fuyuhiko took Junko's right eye and attached it to his own eye socket. However, he wears an eyepatch afterward. The remnants of Despair are later found by Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm At the beginning of the episode, it shows a flashback of the Ultimate Despair's activities and war with Future Foundation. In it, Fuyuhiko stood in front of his brainwashed subordinates to face with some Branch leaders of Future Foundation. He ordered his tool, Peko, to attack the leader of Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengan but quickly covered by Kyosuke Munakata. Fuyuhiko later reinforced by Nekomaru and Akane, but was eventually captured by the Future Foundation. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Fuyuhiko was one of the students who did not panic when they were transported to Jabberwock Island. He, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed him. Fuyuhiko is first seen at Hotel Mirai, when Hajime tried to talk to him. Immediately, Fuyuhiko acts defensively, stating that he doesn't want to get friendly with anybody. Before things can go astray, Nagito tells him that they are just there for introductions. Fuyuhiko is, at first, confused, before he goes back to his usual self. He begrudgingly introduces himself, saying that he doesn't plan on becoming friends with any of the others. (Hajime silently compares him to Hiyoko.) Fuyuhiko then tells Hajime to leave if he has nothing else to say. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair During Chapter 1, Fuyuhiko refuses to interact with others, although this is because of his attitude. It is inferred that Fuyuhiko did want to join the party with the others, but didn't because he was embarrassed. Due to Fuyuhiko's absence at the party, he eventually became a minor suspect in the murder of the Ultimate Imposter. His name was cleared after Chiaki Nanami revealed that she and Monomi saw him wandering in front of the hotel. He also showed the first hints of his true relationship with Peko, immediately jumping to her defense when suspicion was directed towards her. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts During Chapter 2, Fuyuhiko is still rather aloof and does not wish to interact with anyone, seeing as how he was eating at the diner on the second island, instead of the Hotel Restaurant like everyone else. Fuyuhiko becomes the first person to complete the "truth" route of the second chapter's motive, ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. As his reward, he received an envelope filled with photos that seemingly confirm the events of the game to be related to the murders of Sato and Natsumi. He later sends this envelope to Mahiru, hoping to meet her to confirm whether the accident of the Murder Case is real or not. However, Mahiru only begins avoiding him, which Fuyuhiko takes as proof that the events of the game are true - and thus, that Mahiru killed his little sister. Driven by revenge, Fuyuhiko enlisted Peko to help him isolate and kill Mahiru. Learning that Mahiru planned to meet with Hiyoko at the second island's beach house to discuss the photos he sent her, Fuyuhiko forged messages to both girls, telling them arrive at the beach house at different times. After Peko intercepted and neutralized Hiyoko (by knocking her out with chloroform and hiding her in the closet), Fuyuhiko waited for Mahiru to arrive, planning to kill her with a metal baseball bat (as an ironic nod to how she killed his sister). However, at the same time, he was wrestling with growing misgivings about his scheme, whether from fear of failure or a simple crisis of conscience. When Mahiru arrived, Fuyuhiko confronted her about her knowledge of the photos he sent her, explaining their connection to the events of Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. However, the conversation was derailed when Mahiru realized that Fuyuhiko killed Sato, prompting her to lecture him on the immorality of taking a life in revenge. Her words drove Fuyuhiko into a rage, and he went for the bat, only for Peko to grab it and kill Mahiru first. Fuyuhiko was stunned and horrified, knowing what was in store for Peko now, but grudgingly followed her urging to escape through the tunnel when she claimed that she had a plan. On his way out of the area, Fuyuhiko was spotted by Hajime when he and Kazuichi were attempting to infiltrate Sonia's beach party. During the Class Trial, Fuyuhiko was again very defensive over Peko, doing whatever he could to pull suspicion away from her. His fervent defense of the Ultimate Swordswoman drew increasing suspicion from the others, especially given his previous aloof demeanor. Ultimately, the group shelved the matter and voted Peko as the culprit, much to Fuyuhiko's distress. After the vote, Peko unveiled her true plan; sacrificing herself to allow Fuyuhiko to escape. She revealed their shared past and her role as Fuyuhiko's bodyguard/enforcer, declaring that she was nothing but a tool of his will. As such, Peko claimed that Fuyuhiko was the true architect of Mahiru's murder - and since the students voted for her instead, he had gotten away scot-free, winning his freedom at the expense of everyone else's lives. However, Nagito points out that Peko's entire argument relied on her opinion that Fuyuhiko saw her as a tool, prompting the other students to press him for the truth. Despite Peko's pleas and his own desire to leave the island, Fuyuhiko is unable to call her a tool, grimly stating that he wouldn't want to survive that way. As Peko resigned herself to her fate, Fuyuhiko begins to break down, telling his loyal bodyguard that he never considered her to be a tool. As Monokuma initiates the punishment, Fuyuhiko tearfully begs Peko not to leave him, declaring that he only ever wanted her as a person, not as a tool. Fuyuhiko somehow ends up being brought along with Peko to the latter's execution. He attempts to save her, only to be accidentally slashed when she attacks one of Monokuma's marionette that leaps up between them. With his right eye badly injured, he passes out in Peko's arms. With the marionettes closing in for the kill, Peko protects her master one last time by shielding his body with her own as the enemies stab them repeatedly. Everyone believes Fuyuhiko dead, but Monomi reports that he is just barely alive. Mikan reports that his injuries are extremely severe, but Monomi reveals that Monokuma has a responsibility to save his life, since he wasn't the blackened this time (according to Monokuma's rules, only the culprit of a murder can be punished with death if they are correctly identified by the others). Unable to defy his own rules, Monokuma summons an ambulance and spirits Fuyuhiko away for treatment. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In Chapter 3, Fuyuhiko is revealed to be in the hospital found on the third island. Although heavily bandaged and still weak from his injuries, he appears to be recovering well - however, he refuses to speak to any visitors. Fuyuhiko eventually makes a full recovery, save for his right eye, which was damaged beyond repair. As a result, he begins wearing an eye patch adorned with a white dragon design. During his recovery, he resolves to change himself for the better. The morning after being discharged from the hospital, Fuyuhiko goes to the restaurant at breakfast. He greets the others in an exaggerated fashion, stating that he'll be able to greet the others every single day and every single morning. The others are confused, but glad about this, with the exception of Hiyoko, who is still grieving over the death of her friend Mahiru. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer begins to berate Fuyuhiko, blaming him for Mahiru and Peko's deaths and wishing he'd die in turn. Fuyuhiko gravely agrees with Hiyoko in thinking that he was the cause of Mahiru's death. He attempts to apologize against Hiyoko's words, and while she doesn't believe him at first, he genuinely feels apologetic and bows down. After slicing his own stomach, his wound is reopened and blood spills out, stunning the others. Everyone was shocked after they saw Fuyuhiko's reckless action. Mikan, Kazuichi, and Nekomaru immediately brought him back to the hospital. Hiyoko is stunned particularly, and the two reconcile at the party celebrating Fuyuhiko's return at the Titty Typhoon music venue after Ibuki invited them. However, the party is interrupted when Akane is reported to challenging Monokuma to a fight on the sandy beach of the first island. Before it's too late, Nekomaru takes the hit from Monokuma's bazooka in order to protect Akane, forcing himself to leave the group to recover until the end of the chapter. When the Despair Disease was released as the third motive by Monokuma, Fuyuhiko is unaffected by it, but states that he does not value his own life. As a result, Fuyuhiko volunteered to stay at the hospital along with Mikan and Hajime to look after the ones with the disease. During this time, he walked in on Mikan and Hajime apparently sharing a cot (actually an unfortunate series of events that ended up having Mikan cuddling a very stunned Hajime), prompting him to furiously berate them for their apparent lasciviousness. When the murder occurred, Fuyuhiko, Hajime, Mikan, and Chiaki break through the music venue door when it was glued by an adhesive. During the investigation, Fuyuhiko is tricked by the culprit after discovering a drumstick broken in half, which made him believe that the door was jammed with that drumstick. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Clockwork? In the fourth chapter, Fuyuhiko, along with everyone else, is shocked to discover Nekomaru reborn as a robot. Fuyuhiko is disgusted at Monokuma for messing around with Nekomaru's body like that. When they discover access to the fourth island, Fuyuhiko rides the roller coaster with everyone else for a prize given by Monokuma; a file about the Future Foundation. While at the Strawberry House, Fuyuhiko notices Akane acting unnerving around Nekomaru. Fuyuhiko attempts to comfort Akane, by telling her he knows how it feels to have someone sacrifice themselves for you, yet feel the guilt. Fuyuhiko points out that although he wanted to thank Peko for her sacrifice, he never had the chance to after her death. He asked Akane to thank Nekomaru a lot, saying that she has the chance to thank him for his sacrifice. Fuyuhiko, who still reminiscing Peko somehow stayed at the lounge. Not long after that, he saw Nekomaru went to the first floor to attend the Monokuma Tai Chi, not aware that Nekomaru's murder occurred after that. Fuyuhiko somehow thwarted the plan of the culprit of Nekomaru's murder, Gundham Tanaka, by staying at the lounge when Gundham wanted to return to his room. He is also requested by Nagito to check every clock on both Strawberry and Grape Houses, proving that all of the clocks except Nekomaru's alarm clock tampered by Gundham. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair As Nagito plans to bomb the islands in the fifth chapter, Fuyuhiko stands by Akane as she restrains Nagito, after it was deemed too dangerous to let him wander around without supervision. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair In the final class trial, Fuyuhiko decides, along with the others, not to graduate after an awakened Hajime convinces him not to. He claims that he hears Peko's voice and that he won't let her treat him like a kid anymore. When they graduate, Fuyuhiko and the others decide to stay behind at the island with his friends, hopeful that everyone will wake up again. Epilogue - The Day before the Future After the defeat of AI Junko, Fuyuhiko and former Ultimate Despair members opted to stay on the Jabberwock Island, possibly in hopes that they could do something to help their comatose friends. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Illusion World Real-life After Nagito awoke from Neo World Program, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, and the rest of his classmates were already waiting for him in the harbor. The Ultimate Yakuza commented that he sleeps so long and wondered what kind of dream that he dreamt off. Nagito then hugged Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi, telling them that at least ''it was not a bad dream. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Thanks to Hajime who now merged with Izuru's incredible abilities, Fuyuhiko and the other survivors of the Killing School Trip's waiting time ended after Hajime cured the coma students. Fuyuhiko and his classmates were taken off of Jabberwock Island and brought to the Future Foundation headquarters where they partake in the battle against the brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers. After Peko battled with the former Ultimate Discus Thrower, Fuyuhiko commented that bamboo sword is the most suitable weapon for Peko. Fuyuhiko and the others later showed up with the rest of their friends to convince Ryota not to use the Hope brainwashing video. They also invited Ryota to live with them in peace, and took the blame for the Final Killing Game, so the Future Foundation could continue to operate. Afterwards, Fuyuhiko and the others all departed on a Future Foundation ship to live a new life. Relationships Kuzuryu Clan Family Natsumi Kuzuryu It's revealed in Chapter 2 that Fuyuhiko had a sister in the past before he got dragged to Jabberwock Island. Fuyuhiko was very protective towards his sister, specifically when he avenged his sister's death by murdering Sato. In Chapter 2, Fuyuhiko accidentally, specifically through a misinterpretation, ordered the murder of Mahiru at the hands of Peko, reason being because, through playing the game that served as Chapter 2's motive, he found out Mahiru had a hand in trying to cover it up, using the same weapon Sato used originally, which was a silver bat similar in appearance to the "Despair Bat" MonoMono Machine prize from the first game. Hitman Peko Pekoyama In Chapter 2, it is revealed that Peko is actually Fuyuhiko's bodyguard that grew up with him when they were children. Peko acted as a tool for Fuyuhiko, doing as she was ordered to do. The both of them cared for each other, and even Peko replaced his role as a murderer as hers so Fuyuhiko could escape from the island. Even though Fuyuhiko refused to escape from the island, he still interfered with her execution because he cared for her more than anything. Although Peko sees herself as a tool towards Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko claims that he never wanted Peko to be his tool; rather his companion (with romantic implications as clarified in Peko's Island Mode ending). He wanted her to just be human and herself. He began to cry, not wanting her to leave him, and interfered her execution in an attempt to save her. However, he failed and Peko got distracted, accidentally blinding his right eye and getting stabbed by one of the Monokuma soldiers. After Chapter 2 it is revealed in many situations that he always keeps her in mind and during Chapter 6 AI Junko tries to influence him to choose to stay in the game by hinting that Peko would still be alive if he chose to do so. But thanks to Hajime's influence, Fuyuhiko heard Peko's voice scolding him for acting like that and wanting to vote "Graduation" just to see her. This causes him to develop confidence on himself and decide to stop AI Junko so Peko would stop treating him as a child. In Danganronpa 3, Peko stays close to Fuyuhiko all the time. She sits behind him in both classes, and only leaves his side to follow Mukuro. Despite how much Fuyuhiko cares about Peko, he is noticeably more colder to Peko in Danganronpa 3, especially when she offers to go find out why Natsumi is in the Reserve Course. Fuyuhiko coldly tells her that there is nothing between them now, and that she is no longer his hitwoman. This noticeably upsets Peko, but he goes on to say he only told her this so she wouldn't do anything crazy. Peko still helps Fuyuhiko by moving his stuff and Fuyuhiko also helps Peko, and tells her to "shut up" when she protests. Ibuki, however, interprets this as them acting like a mature couple. Fuyuhiko is upset when Mikan carries an unconscious Peko back to class, and he holds her in his arms, until she is strong enough to stand on her own. He also tells Peko he can't let "them" (referring to Mukuro and Junko) go for beating her up badly. As Ultimate Despairs, Fuyuhiko and Peko still remain close. He says he and Peko will lead the gang down the right path, implying he sees them as equals, and they later stand back to back after killing everyone in the Japanese Diet Building. At some point though, they slipped back into their old roles as Fuyuhiko silently orders Peko to fight Kyosuke Munakata. Class 77-B Mahiru Koizumi From the beginning of the game, Fuyuhiko and Mahiru never liked each other. Mahiru always scolded him about his bad attitude to the others while Fuyuhiko always ignored it and states that he doesn't care about it. Later on during Chapter 2, Fuyuhiko was invited by Mahiru to go to the Beach House on the Second Island to discuss the current motive. However, they got into another argument, this time the argument was stopped by Peko who killed Mahiru in the same fashion as Sato, his little sister's killer. After the events of Chapter 2, Fuyuhiko felt guilty and responsible for Mahiru's death. He promised that after he and the others survived and escaped from the island, he will make a funeral for her and Peko. Hiyoko Saionji Hiyoko shows clear hostility towards Fuyuhiko, especially after Chapter 2, when she blames Fuyuhiko for the death of both Mahiru and Peko. Fuyuhiko apologizes to Hiyoko through bowing down on the ground and reopening his wound, and Hiyoko agrees to cooperate with Fuyuhiko— at least until they find a way they get out of the island. This implies that Hiyoko has at least forgiven Fuyuhiko. Chisa Yukizome Chisa earned Fuyuhiko's respect when she threatened him into helping her look for the rest of his classmates. Fuyuhiko often refers to Chisa as "teach", but did call her "ma'am" shortly after she threatened him, as a way of showing her that she earned his respect. When Chisa announced that she had to leave for a bit, Fuyuhiko seemed upset. He also attended Chisa's welcome back party. Chiaki Nanami Fuyuhiko dismissively agreed to Chiaki being their class representative. It is implied he kept his distance, even while Chiaki was uniting the class, but then came around when he saw how hard Chiaki was working on Chisa's welcome back party, and took part in it with the rest of the class. Like the rest of his class, Fuyuhiko was horrified to see Chiaki being slowly tortured by Junko. Mesmerized by the video, and helpless to do anything, Fuyuhiko could only cry and rage at Junko to let Chiaki go. Ibuki Mioda Ibuki treats Fuyuhiko as a friend and always want to hang out with him. During chapter 2, Ibuki force Fuyuhiko to go to the ancient ruins with the others. Mahiru , however, was surprised that Fuyuhiko decided to come but he refers Ibuki as a bitch who won't stop bugging him. It was shown that Ibuki doesn't want Fuyuhiko to feel left out. After Fuyuhiko came back feeling well in Chapter 3, Ibuki decided to make a welcome back party for Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi Soda At first, Kazuichi and the Ultimate Yakuza seem to be at each other's throats quite often. Kazuichi makes comments towards Fuyuhiko such as "If you didn't have that big Yakuza family, you'd be nothing but a midget!" Which, of course, is returned by Fuyuhiko's own sharp tongue. As time passes, though, their disagreement with each other seems to dissipate, and they become tolerant of one another. This may or may not be because of the stress of being on the island. Nagito Komaeda During the Killing School Trip, Fuyuhiko disliked Nagito due to his potentially dangerous behavior and strange way of speaking, and would often cooperate in plans to see Nagito restrained, such as when Nagito had threatened to blow up Jabberwock Island. However, Fuyuhiko was also shown to be very worried of Nagito when he almost died from the Despair Disease. At one point, when he was still being a loner, Fuyuhiko even defended Nagito after he was tied up and wasn't present, accusing the other students of being messed up sheeps who turn against their "buddies" immediately if they don't like them (seemingly because this behavior reminded Fuyuhiko of the way people treat him). In Super Danganronpa 2.5, Nagito imagines Fuyuhiko as one of his closest friends while being inside his imaginary world, who understands that him being an occasional "creep" is just the way he is. The two seem to be on better terms with each other even after Nagito awakens from his coma into the real world, as Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi wait for him to greet him and overall appear friendlier with him. Though, Nagito then hugs the two, making them uncomfortable. Reserve Course Hajime Hinata The two seem to be on good terms with each other after the events of Chapter 2, when Fuyuhiko is intent on changing himself. They are also willing to stay and focused on their friends that catch despair disease in chapter 3. Though initially, Fuyuhiko did not attempt to form a friendship with Hajime, their relationship changes relatively in the end. Fuyuhiko considered Hajime as the "Ultimate Counselor" due to his nature that give the students confidence to endure everything that they have. In the last Free Time event, the two of them did a sakazuki, a Japanese ritual of exchanging cups to symbolize sworn brothers and pledge loyalty. Sato Not long after his sister's murder occurred, Fuyuhiko discovered the culprit, Sato, angering him. Fuyuhiko states that he would never ever forgive Sato for what she did to his deceased sister. He decided to get revenge for his sister, and murdered Sato in the same fashion as his deceased sister, by hitting her on the head with a metal bat. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Non-Alcoholic Wine *Antique Doll *Lilienthal's Wings *Many-Sided Dice Set *Stardust Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Something sweet *Brotherhood Cup? Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Silver Spoon - Reduces damage to the Influence Gauge when you miss. Effective during the Class Trial. Island Mode Choices These are the right choices for Island Mode if the player wants to respond to this character correctly. Jabberwock Park *Let's climb some trees. *If only there were food stands... *Let's take a walk. Beach *Let's tan! *Let's do some fishing for now. *Let's split some watermelon. Library *This is a great place to kill time. *I should look at some photo books... *Let's look for treasure. Movie Theater *A yakuza film, huh... *We need to have popcorn. *3-D, huh... Amusement Park *Let's ride the rollercoaster! *Let the battle begin! *This place looks exhausting. Military Base *Where's the warship? *This is a little exciting. *Let's look for weapons. Shot Through The Heart *Waste of time- Negation Ending *Courage? Quotes *“Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys.” *“Don't fuck with me!” *“I WON'T LET YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!” (Rebuttal statement) *“Feh. It's not like I'm avoiding you because you're so special. I decided some time ago to stop relying on anyone. Not even on the Kuzuryu family... I'm going to go on living without depending on their power...” *“I'm Yakuza through and through. It's not like I hate the ideas or inheriting leadership of the family or anything. It's just that... I got a point to make. I'm gonna prove that I can do things alone, without relying on someone.” *“I have no intention of hanging out with any of you idiots. It's not like teaming up is even the best idea here. In the situation we're in, sticking with other people just mean shortening your own life span. Both Byakuya and Teruteru are proof. They concerned themselves with other people... and look what happened. Besides, all those dumb feelings would just get in the way when the time comes to kill!” *“Hmph.... I just have yakuza blood flowing in my veins. There's nothing strange about that.” *“I'm willing to sacrifice as many lives as necessary to save my own.” *“Just as I thought... The real lowlifes here are all of you shitheads. So this is how you operate. You'll drive any 'friend' into a corner the moment they become a little difficult. Feh. Pretentious crowd justice if ever it was.” *“You sure like to piss us off! How about I shut your fuckin' mouth for you!?” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“Hey, that better be true! If you screwed up, I'll sell your fuckin' ass to a whorehouse!” (to Mikan Tsumiki) *“Doubt is the only defense we have down here... The only way to survive is to doubt everyone and everything... So, why the fuck are you suddenly all trusting each other?! Are you actually that dumb?!” *“I've seen plenty of people die up till now.” *“It's a sick joke to see students who live honest lives bumping each other off like this...” *“The world is a barbaric place. Especially my world...” *“Predators are always stronger than their prey.” — (Fuyuhiko's Father) *“Being a yakuza means you can kill the man you love to get your point across!” — (Fuyuhiko's mother) *“Don't treat me like a kid.” *“If you tell anyone about that, I'm gonna bury you next to that mountain over there!” *“It'd be embarrassing if anyone knew that the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan likes eating fried dough cookies...” *“You lead! I can live by myself!” (to his sister) *“Just...how small was I...?” *“Tch, don't act like hot shit, you virgin.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Jeez... Compared to this place, I'd rather stay at a prison.” *“I blindly rushed into revenge...without thinking things through, with no concern for anything else... And in the end...I can't take back the consequences of that decision.” *“But... after seeing you and the others keep it together... I feel like I'm starting to see what I need to be focusing on right now. We will definitely survive and escape from here... And I'll do anything to make that happen... If not, Peko, Mahiru... Everyone's death will go to waste.” *“And Hajime... That's part of you may be missing, but I think there's still something there... Because I was able to talk to you like this, and I was able to reflect on my past... And from there, I'm able to move forward. That’s it... Maybe your talent is that you're the Ultimate Counselor.” (to Hajime) *“Listen up! Underage drinking is not allowed under any circumstances.” *“This is a promise to return alive...together.” (talking about Sakazuki) *“I will never die... I mean, I've already died once... And Peko already saved that life, after all.” *“I mean...you... You're...my very first friend. Even now... I'm still worried about whether I deserve to lead the clan... But I feel like that might change if I get out of here alive. So Hajime...you better not die, either.” (to Hajime) *“If you're unsure, then live and live on... Search persistently and keep looking for it. And then, you should...you should be able to find it.” (to Hajime) *“In this kind of situation, interacting with others will just shorten your lifespan...” *“I'll sacrifice the lives of everyone here if it guarantees my survival.” *“I was being sarcastic, dumbass!” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“It's just a fuckin' game, don’t go mixing up some video game with reality!” (talking about Twilight Syndrome Murder Case) *“If she was the type to die easily, I'd have fuckin' killed her myself a long time ago...” (talking about Natsumi) *“The only one childish enough to eat gummies is that midget over there.” (talking about Hiyoko Saionji) *“The only way to survive is to be suspicious... This is where we go to thoroughly doubt each other...” *“So if you believe in each other so easily...then there's definitely somethin' wrong with you!” *“Dumbasses... You bastards don't know anything... If you're stupid enough to trust each other... the only thing waitin' for you is the bitter truth.” *“Our professional relationship doesn't exist on this island. We're just fellow high school students now...” (to Peko Pekoyama) *“An eye for an eye"... That's the world I live in.” *“You better run away, got it!? Just forget about me... Forget about the Kuzuryu Clan... You better escape!” (to Peko) *“It'd mean I can't live without depending on something... I'd just feel disgusted with myself...” *“I don't want a tool given to me by the Kuzuryu Clan...” *“How many times... do you have to keep... I don't need any tools...” *“You stayed by my side... all this time... Why don't you get it...?” *“I never needed... a sword...or a shield... I never needed... a tool... S-So... You didn't...need to become a tool... You just...you just needed to be yourself...” *“I... I never wanted a tool! I just wanted you! Only you!” *“P-Please Peko! Don't go...! I need you! Don't leave me!” *“You better not have kept quiet on purpose! This isn't a game, you know!” (to Nagito) *“That's a little... Aren't you like the thief who suspects everyone else of being thieves?” (In response to Mikan's true devotion to nursed the Despair Diseased student) *“Hey, Supreme Overlord of Who-Gives-A-Shit... That line doesn't suit you at all.” (to Gundham Tanaka) *“He's a fucking bastard who killed himself for his delusions of grandeur!” (talking about Nagito) *“...The hell? Don't treat me like a kid.” (to Peko) *“Nothing is impossible in this world!” *"I know that anything goes in this world, but this is clearly not fucking okay!" (in reaction to the giant Junko Enoshima) *“I...I never needed a tool! All I ever needed was you! (to Peko) *“If a lie is a believable lie... You're saying it might become the truth?” (to Monokuma) *“I... I heard her voice. In fact... I think it was the first time she ever yelled at me...” *“Heh, I can't stand on my own two feet if she keeps treating me like a damn kid!” Panic Talk Action Remarks *“Got proof, you bastard!?” *“I'll sell your fucking organs!” *“That's obviously impossible!” *“You're pissing me off!” *“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” *“Bastard!” *“Don't fuck with me!” *“Ghghh...” *“If she used the bamboo sword as a stepstool, it would've been left behind!” (Final Argument) Trivia *His first name (冬彦) can mean “winter boy” or “winter prince”, while his last name (九頭龍) means “nine-headed dragon”, which happens to be a deity in Japanese culture. *His Free-Time Events reveal that he hates milk due to being lactose-intolerant. *Fuyuhiko was the first actual person to interfere an execution, as well as the first person to be harmed during an execution that was not prepared for him. The other being to interfere with an execution was Genocide Jack in Punishment of the Fighter. *Despite the fact that many Yakuza members get tattoos, Fuyuhiko states that he does not have any. *During an Island Mode date, Fuyuhiko makes references to the Japanese yakuza films A Man from Abashiri Prison and The Yakuza Papers. *In Danganronpa If, it is revealed that Yasuhiro owes him and his clan 8 million dollars, because he extorted money from "the girl related to the Kuzuryu Clan". *Fuyuhiko is the only member of the Class 77-B to receive an external injury during the Neo World Program that matches the same injury he had sustained before entering the program. References Navigation de:Fuyukiko Kuzuryu ru:Фуюхико Кузурю fr:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu es:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu pl:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Killer Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivor